Luxurieuse harmonie
by Nariele
Summary: Un couple qui pourrait déranger le groupe d'amis légendaire de South Park. Pourtant Kenny n'a jamais été aussi heureux...est-ce que le bonheur de ce jeune homme est-il plus important que l'opinion de ses amis dont un qui est homophobe? Yaoi Kenny/Stan


**Chapitre I**

**« Je m'appelle Kenny. Kenny McCormick »**

Le temps vient de s'écrouler. Je l'observe s'en aller sous cette pluie abondante. Ma vision réduite à néant, je ne peux réaliser que je viens de le perdre définitivement… cependant, je sais que je suis le seul fautif…le seul.

_**Flash Back**_

Un groupe de jeunes adultes s'étaient réunis auprès d'une table et discutaient tranquillement. Il y avait un brun aux yeux céruléens qui rigolaient de bon cœur avec son meilleur ami, un jeune roux extrêmement séduisant. De l'autre côté se trouvait un garçon assez fort mais tout aussi mignon qui dictait ses lois au dernier garçon assis auprès d'eux. Un blond. Un blond aux yeux verts d'une incroyable pureté qui ne rendait aucune femme indifférente.

Stan, relatait les nombreuses gaffes qu'il avait pu faire avec sa bande d'amis, ce qui faisait rire aux éclats Kyle dont les joues étaient rosies à force de s'esclaffer. Eric, quant à lui, expliquait avec un sérieux hors norme son prochain plan pour une éventuelle tricherie aux examens de fins d'années, sous le regard exaspéré de Kenny qui ne l'écoutait que d'un oreille; l'esprit préoccupé par autre chose.

Étant tous maintenant majeurs et bientôt diplômé. Ce groupe légendaire de South Park commençait lentement à songer à un avenir loin du foyer familial. Un appartement ensemble pour débuter et ensuite chacun pourrait voler de leur propres ailes; ainsi avait dit Stan quelques mois auparavant. Ce qui avait fortement emballer Kyle et Kenny vu leur situation. L'un est sans arrêt interrompu par son jeune frère qui débute dans la cour des grands, tandis que l'autre vit dans une famille pauvre…très pauvre.

Eric Cartmann était le seul à avoir refuser l'offre. Prétextant trop de fierté de vivre avec des mecs. Mais la réalité est que sa mère vivant seule, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre à la laisser seul auprès de tout les pervers de la ville. Les trois garçons n'avaient pas plus insisté ayant très bien compris la vrai raison de se déclinement.

Une jeune fille s'approcha d'eux. Un plateau emplit de verre sur la main droite. Elle le déposa et commença à discuter elle aussi avec eux, les connaissant que trop bien:

« - Alors les gars! Prêt à décoller?

- Eh ouais Wendy! dit Stan en observant le décolleté de son amie

- Ça me fait penser que tu as de la chance d'avoir trouver cette place au Raisin. Pas trop dur la vie en coloc avec Bébé? demanda Kyle en prenant le verre qu'on lui tendait.

- Oh non! Au contraire. Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je me sens mieux sans la tutelle de père qui surveillait mes moindres gestes. Je souffle un peu maintenant, dit-elle en souriant à pleines dents. Au fait Stan! Arrête de regarder ma poitrine, elle ne tombera pas par magie dans tes mains tu sais »

Wendy partie en rigolant laissant ainsi un jeune Stan rouge de honte et un trio hilare.

« - Toujours le béguin pour elle hein? demanda Eric en sirotant son verre de bière à la cerise.

- Non ce n'est pas ça. Mais je trouve qu'elle est devenue vachement belle… le temps ça réussit pour certain, dit Stan d'un air nostalgique.

- T'n'arrives toujours pas à digérer hein? Qu'elle t'ai plaqué pour Token… Pourtant ça date! Ça fait presque treize ans maintenant, dit Kenny sérieusement.

- C'est pas ça vieux! Mais j'arrête pas de penser à ce qu'aurait pu être ma vie avec elle…

- Mouais… t'es toujours amoureux d'elle.

- Kenny! Arrête de faire chier Stan avec tes questions et boit ton verre avant qu'il ne disparaisse, » dit Kyle en fixant Cartman des yeux qui avait déjà bu son verre.

Kenny ne dit rien. Mais la phrase qu'avait dit son ami de religion juive ne lui avait pas plu. Après tout, où était le mal de dire une affirmation? Il prit sa vodka en main et regarda ce liquide transparent avant de l'engloutir d'une seule traite sous le regard interrogateur de Stan mais celui-ci ne dit rien, préférant parler en privée de ceci avec le concerné directement.

Le reste de la soirée se passa tranquillement hormis l'air toujours aussi absent de Kenny sur les discutions de cul, qui généralement l'aurait fait directement réagir. Personne ne fit attention sauf Stan, qui connaissait assez bien son ami pour comprendre qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas.

Vers minuit, les amis quittèrent le bar pour retourner chez eux. Ils furent déçus en voyant la pluie. Eric et Kyle prirent le chemin opposé à Kenny et Stan, chose qui arrangeait ce dernier car il devait avec une sérieuse discussion avec le blond.

Sur les rues vides de South Park, deux jeunes garçons marchaient côte à côté, trempé, sans que le moindre mot être dit. C'est Stan qui brisa la glace.

- Qu'est-ce qui passe pour le moment?

-…

- Kenny? Répond-moi s'il te plait.

-…

- Bordel vieux! Répond, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais la gueule. Tu parles à tout le monde sauf à moi.

- Je dois prendre la rue par là! A demain Stan.

- Kenny, s'exclama Stan en l'agrippant par l'épaule forçant ainsi le jeune homme à se retourner. Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fais?

- Lâche-moi, demanda doucement Kenny.

- Répond moi d'abord.

- Lâche-moi, dit-il en haussant le ton.

- REPOND! hurla Stan à pleins poumons sentant la rage s'installer en lui.

- Je t'ai dit de me lâcher! hurla à son tour Kenny avant de lui administrer un coup de coude sur le torse de Stan.

Le jeune brun recula étonné par la réaction de son ami mais aussi par la violence du coup. Sans doute voulant calmer Kenny, Stan à son tour répondit à cet acte en lui enfonçant son genou sur le ventre du jeune homme. Ainsi débuta une altercation d'une brutalité que chaque personne, passantes, témoins continuaient leurs chemins rapidement ne préférant pas s'en mêler de peur d'être à leur tour parsemer de coups.

Kenny fut le premier à s'écrouler. Il était épuisé, affamé et saoul. Un mélange sordide qui ne l'avantageait en rien… Stan reprit un peu ses esprits, quand il comprit son geste, il tendit sa main pour aider son ami à se relever; espérant en même temps une réponse à cet acte si…barbare. Mais le blond refusa cette main. Il essaya à plusieurs reprises de se relever mais en vain. L'alcool avait pris bien le dessus de sa lucidité.

Ce fut qu'après sept essais qu'il arriva à se mettre sur ses jambes. Tremblant mais debout, il scruta froidement Stan avant d'empoigner son anorak orange et pleuré, sous le regard incompréhensif du brun qui saignait énormément de la lèvre inférieur.

« - Mère Nature, cette salope. Et bien, elle fait mal, dit Kenny en regardant le sol laissant ses larmes couler à flots sur ses joues.

- Kenny… vieux qu'est-ce que tu as bordel?

- Mère Nature, cette pute. Elle a voulu me détruire jusqu'à la fin. J'aurai du piger ça quand j'étais petit, continua-t-il devenu presque fou aux yeux de son ami.

- Ken… »

Mais la phrase de Stan fut coupée par les lèvres de Kenny. Choqué, il ouvrit la bouche; ainsi le jeune McCormick en profita pour y glissa sa langue savourant ainsi solitairement à un des deux seuls plaisirs qui le torturait depuis plus de deux ans.

Stan repoussa, au bout de trente secondes, ce garçon qui lui volait un baiser. Son premier baiser. Il couvrit sa bouche de sa paume, observa Kenny une fraction de seconde avant de s'enfuir à toutes jambes dans la pénombre…

_**Fin du Flash Back**_

Pourquoi ai-je fais ça? Je savais très bien quand lui révélant ainsi mes sentiments, je le ferai fuir. Je suis tellement con! Mon cœur ne cesse de battre, j'ai mal…très mal. Je ne sens plus mes jambes, tout commence à devenir flou…

Je repris conscience couché sur un lit, dans une pièce que je ne connaissais que trop bien; l'hôpital. Auprès de moi se trouve ma mère qui pleure, Kyle, Eric, Wendy et Butters. Je ne pense pas qu'ils ont réalisé que j'étais réveillé mais les bras de Morphée me tentaient encore. Je refermai les yeux directement mais j'entendais tout:

« - Tu as vu ses écorchures? Je comprends pas comment on peut faire ça à quelqu'un d'aussi gentil que lui »

_Butters, ne pense pas que je suis si innocent. Je suis le seul fautif._

« - Le toubib a dit qu'il était sous alimenté. Je ne comprends pas! Nous avions pourtant récupéré beaucoup de nourriture à l'aide alimentaire. Pourquoi il ne veut pas manger?

- Ça fait longtemps madame? Qu'il ne veut pas manger correctement? Demanda une voix qui ressemblait à celle de Cartman

- Presque un an. Au début, Stuart et moi avons cru à une crise d'adolescence mais ça fait plusieurs mois qu'on veut l'emmener voir un psychiatre mais nous n'avons pas les moyens!

- Bordel, vous êtes vraiment la pire des connes! Pourquoi vous ne le dites pas? Pour Kenny, nous on bougent, pas vrai le juif?

- Je suis d'accord avec toi gros con! Kenny c'est notre ami. On fait tout pour un ami. »

_Merci les gars…maman, je suis tellement désolé. Je ne pensais pas que je te faisais autant souffrir papa et toi… pardonne-moi… car tu risques dans peu de temps de me détester et ce jusqu'à la fin de ta vie._

« - Tiens, tu n'aurais pas vu Stan? dit Wendy soudainement.

- Non, il ne répond pas aux appels. Je lui ai laissé plusieurs messages vocaux, qu'il doit nous rejoindre à l'hosto. J'ai pourtant dit qu'il s'agissait de Kenny… J'ne comprends pas!

- Bizarre, surtout que lui et Kenny étaient ensembles pour partir. Peut être que Stan s'est aussi fait agressé… On devrait aller voir chez lui? Madame, on reviendra demain dans la matinée voir Kenny. Vous devriez rentrer vous aussi. Vous êtes épuisée, dit-elle en souriant chaleureusement malgré son regard triste.

- Tu as raison Wendy. A demain mon poussin, dit ma mère avant de poser ses lèvres sur mon front.

_Je sentis plusieurs mains se poser sur mon torse… mes amis qui me disaient au revoir. Je suis tellement désolé les gars mais je ne sens pas la force de vous avouez ce qu'il s'est passé… A demain les amis. Quand j'entendis la porte se fermer, j'ouvris les yeux. La pièce est sombre, les rideaux sont ouverts, je décide de me lever pour les fermer mais lorsque je pose le pied sur le carrelage glacé, je me sens faible et mes jambes commencent à trembler. Heureusement avant que je ne tombe, je pus me rattraper au lit. Je suffoque, j'ai mal partout… à chaque endroit que Stan m'a touché de ses poings, en repensant à lui, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer comme au moment où nous étions que deux._

_Pourquoi me fait-il aussi mal? Hein Stan… Pourquoi tu me fais aussi mal? Comme si tu prenais un plaisir malsain à t'emparer de ton cœur et de le serrer à un point qu'il cesse de battre durant de douloureuse seconde… Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser à diverses choses… parfois qui ne sont pas pures, qui sont même très perverse; à tel point que je pourrais choqué n'importe qui…_

_« C'est au son d'une note de musique que nos corps s'enflamment et se donnent; jouant d'un même accord. Mes yeux pétillent quand de ta bouche, tu viens exacerber mon intimité, sentir tes mains glisser sur ma peau, comme l'eau descendant un cour, j'en frémis et te supplies de ne pas t'arrêter. Je me consume quand tu explores de ton organe renflé ma douce cavité humide et brûlante qui ne demande qu'à exploser. Il n'est plus beau moment que deux corps repus de luxures allongées l'un contre l'autre s'adonnant à quelques caresses d'apaisement… »_

_Je couvre mon visage rougissant par de tels songes. Ainsi se résumait ma vie quand je songeais à lui. Cet homme abjecte, immonde qui me faisait tant souffrir mais que je ne pouvais détester car l'amour que j'éprouve pour lui est bien plus vaste que ma propre raison. _

_Je m'allonge à nouveau sur le lit. Je me tire sèchement sur les draps pour me couvrir mais je ressens cette sensation si sensuel caresser mon échine, je fixe mon sexe, il est en érection. Je souris, rien que penser à lui me donne envie. Je descends lentement le bas de mon pyjama et prend ma virilité en main. Décidé pour la énième fois de me livrer à l'onanisme tout en songeant à lui:_

_« Envie de sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes,l' amplification de cette envie. Mon intrusion de ma langue dans son antre, nos deux langues se touchent, s'entremêlent. Cette envie de parcourir ses courbes, merveilleusement sculptés. Avec mes lèvres, je prends soigneusement mon temps, de visiter chaque millimètre de son corps, j'ai ce désir d'approfondir ce voyage. Ce besoin pervers de m'introduire dans son jardin secret, je veux lui faire perdre toute maîtrise. Il laisse échapper de petits gémissements de plaisirs, nous ne faisons plus qu'un à présent mais cette impression de n'être qu'un seul être… n'était qu'une lubie, une envie… un trop beau rêve… »_

_J'éjacule au moment où je cessa mes songes bien trop irréaliste. Pourquoi suis-je comme ça? J'observe ma main, couverte de mon foutre et la pose sur mes lèvres. Je m'abreuve de mon nectar pestilentiel avant d'être déranger par un raclement de gorge. Je vacille la tête vers la porte… j'écarquille les yeux de surprises._

_Il est là, me regarde…depuis combien de temps est-il ici? Je ne peux le savoir mais directement mes yeux s'alourdissent pour scruter ma main, toujours humide de ma semence. Je soupire, je n'arrive même plus à crier tellement que je suis honteux, et je regarde la fenêtre. J'espère, pour la première fois, qu'il s'en aille. Je ne peux pas l'affronter… pas après tout ça._

_J'entends ses pas. A-t-il perçu mes pensées? Non! Ils sont de plus en plus fort, il vient vers moi… Va-t-en Stan, je ne veux pas te voir maintenant… Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, il me force un peu à le regarde, je m'y résout, je suis trop faible… Ses iris bleus m'observent mais je suis surpris, il n'y a ni dégoût ni méchanceté dans son regard… pas même de la pitié. On dirait presque de… non impossible, je suis plus malade que je le pense. Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose mais avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, je le coupe avec ces mots:_

« - Me regarde pas… j'suis qu'une tarlouze dégueulasse »

_J'entends un long soupir, je ferme les yeux et je prie de toute mon âme qu'il s'en aille… mais rien ne se fait. Il reste là, ne le regardant pas, je ne peux savoir s'il me fixe ou s'il regarde la chambre. _

_Cependant, je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule, qui est glacée, dont le pouce caressait doucement ma peau. Suis-je en train de rêver? Est-ce que je suis à ce point mal en point de fabuler ainsi un tel acte de tendresse? Je secoue ma tête et la tourne en sa direction…_

_Il me regarde en souriant, il continue de son pouce à m'effleurer l'épaule et il commence à descendre pour arriver à mon bras. Je rougis et je ressens de longs frissons me parcourir le corps, telle la foudre._

« - Tu sais Kenny, dit Stan en continuant à me toucher de plus en plus bas, tu aurais du me dire tes sentiments… je suis qu'un con dans ce genre de domaine mais dit toi une chose; t'es pas dégueulasse et t'es loin d'être une tarlouze…

- Ça aurait changé quoi que je te dise? Tu vas de toute façon m'ignorer devant les copains.

- T'ignorer? Pourquoi? Tu peux pas savoir comment je me suis senti mal quand j'ai eu le message de Kyle me disant que tu étais à l'hosto…

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu?

- Je pensais qu'il voulait m'engueuler de t'avoir toucher…tu sais, personne n'ose te toucher, tu as l'air tellement fragile… tu as froid?

- …oui…

- Je le sens, attend je vais un peu te réchauffer » dit-il en écartant mes draps avant de s'allonger à côté de moi.

_C'est définitif, je suis réellement en train de rêver. Je sens ses bras musclé m'encercler et m'enlacer. Son torse est collé contre mon dos et ses doigts brûlants me caressent le ventre… Bon Dieu… mais que fait-il? S'il continue comme ça, je vais encore… Merde, ça y est._

_Je le repousse brutalement. Je suis à nouveau en érection, je veux me lever du lit mais il m'empoigne la main, je suis impuissant, je reste assis sur le lit à côté de lui qui est toujours couché. Arrête je t'en supplie… si tu continues ainsi, je vais faire quelque chose que je vais regretter jusqu'à la fin de ma vie._

« - Tu as mal là?, demande Stan presque mielleusement, en frôlant mon sexe qui est à son paroxysme et sur le point d'exploser.

- Qu'est-ce que… non… s'il te plait…

- Si tu n'aimes pas ça, dit moi simplement d'arrêter »

_Stan prend mon pénis de sa main droite. Je me retourne, presque hébété, la bouche ouverte, ne comprenant manifestant plus ce qu'il se passe… est-ce mon esprit qui me joue son plus mauvais tour… ou est-ce la réalité? La douce et tortueuse réalité. Je me mord la lèvre inférieur, il commence à mouvement de va et vient… Ciel, que c'est bon… meilleur que quand je le fais moi-même. Je ressens la jouissance arriver bien trop vite, au moment où je sentis que j'allais tout lâcher pour m'adonner à cet instant luxurieuse extrêmement agréable, je sentis ses lèvres se poser contre les miennes, camouflant ainsi le cri plutôt fort que j'étais sur le point de pousser. Au moment où je sens sa langue se mêler à la mienne, je prend l'initiative d'y jouer avec tout en me faisant masturber par l'homme qui hante mes rêves depuis plusieurs mois._

_La chaleur s'unissant à mon corps, je commence à défaire lentement la boucle de ceinture de son pantalon, je ressens son érection… Ciel, serait-il aussi excité que moi? Je prend sa virilité entre mes doigts et commence à y jouer tout en caressant timidement ses testicules qui sont gonflées par le désir. Il s'arrête brusquement, penche la tête en arrière, ferme les yeux, soupir et moi je commence à mon tour à lui faire subir le même sort qu'il m'a réservé. Mais j'y vais avec plus d'audace, sans l'hésitation qu'il éprouvait. Je m'abaisse doucement, tout en léchant les moindres particules de sa peau de je peux. Son ventre, son nombril, ses cuisses…son sexe. _

_De ma langue, je m'amuse à le provoquer avant de prendre entièrement dans ma bouche, écoutant ainsi avec plaisir un long râle. Ses mains se posent brusquement sur ma tête, m'obligeant ainsi à aller plus vite dans mon mouvement charnel. Même pas une minute plus tard, j'apprécie sur mon palais un liquide assez épais et amer assez chaud. Je me retire, recrache la semence de l'homme que j'aime sur ma paume tout en le regardant._

_Stan me fixe, il rougit, il est tellement beau comme ça. Je m'élance à sa hauteur, colle mon nez au sien et l'embrasse encore une fois. Quand il mit fin à notre baiser, il me dit en murmurant:_

_« - Tu penses réellement que je vais t'ignorer?_

_- Mmmmh, dit-je en lui mordillant l'oreille_

_- Tu aurais du être plus franc avec moi… »_

_Mais je ne le laisse pas continuer. Je repris possession de ses lèvres une dernière fois avec de poser ma tête sur son épaule. Au moment où je compris que les bras de Morphée allait bientôt m'étreinte je dis une dernière phrase:_

_« Je m'appelle Kenny, Kenny McCormick et je suis amoureux…_

_- Je m'appelle Stan et je suis moi aussi amoureux… »_

_Stan me caresse amoureusement la tête avant de se lever doucement et de partir sachant qu'il aurait des problèmes si quelqu'un nous voyait ainsi. Avant de fermer la porte, il me dit une chose qui me rendit le plus heureux des hommes:_

_« - Je t'aime »_

**_Fin du premier chapitre._**


End file.
